Master Saleh
Master Saleh was a shugenja and jackal of the Spider Clan. Leaving the Burning Sands The leader of the Jackals, the Monkey Man, had fled time ago the Burning Sands and entered into Rokugan. Saleh and Fatina followed him, even when Saleh did not see the point. Fatina told the Destroying One, their enemy, came from the place they were. They should arrive the Emerald Empire, a land where breed killers of gods. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer Creating Ghul Saleh created ghul, a new menace not seen in Rokugan. It was the threat Daigotsu and the Spider needed to combat as a way to gain legitimacy. Master Saleh (The Truest Test flavor) Picker of Bones was one of these ghul. Pickker of Bones (The Truest Test flavor) Destroyers Horde In 1171 Saleh told Daigotsu about the Destroyers, the Destroyers Horde, which the jackals knew from prophecies and legends. He also passed all his knowledge about the Ebon Daughter. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) Destroyer War When Kali-Ma, the Destroyer One, arrived in 1171, Saleh believed the end had come. Master Saleh (Celestial flavor) Kali-Ma's wrath was unleashed during the Destroyer War, and her fury was fueled by the greatest and darkest victory the world had ever known, Fu Leng replacement as the Champion of Jigoku by the Destroyer One. At this time Fatina and Saleh were well treated, but kept apart of the Spider, without contact, nearly imprisoned in the Fingers of Bone. Fatina expected when Daigotsu realized the true nature of Kali-Ma then Saleh and her would stand among his closest advisors. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Plague Daigotsu was very displeased with Saleh because he had not proved to be a worthy ally on the plague that ravaged the Empire. The Ghul Lord explained how the plague worked, but all the attempts to control the infected by the Spider had failed, and even they could be exposed to the disease if they did not take care. Saleh was aware of his loss of face with the Dark Lord and had managed a gift to his Lord. With the Scarab Case he had raised an undead, Voitagi. Omoni had corrected its physical difficulties and helped Saleh to bond the disease to it, while ensuring no further decay. It was still infected, but the disease would not progress in the flesh of this particular creature. It was sent as an infiltrator between the plague mob, and tasked to find the leader of the Plague Zombies. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske Betraying Daigotsu In 1172 a centuriae detachment attempted to flank the southern Rokugani front. They were turned back by Hida Sozen and the Amoro's Legion, working together with the Order of Venom. The monks sought Saleh whom it was believed disappeared during the battle along with an undisclosed number of Destroyers who were seemingly spirited away without conflict. State of the Empire, Week 11 Death Saleh died before the end of the Destroyer War. The Celestial Edition Dead List, by Shawn Carman External Links * Master Saleh (The Truest Test) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Jackal Members